You and Me
by MaddenedByMercury
Summary: Mini in-between series to My side of the story and its sequel Only pretending.
1. EpiloguePrologue

**A/N**

**Here is the in-between project to ****My side of the story**** and ****Only pretending****. It's just their senior year with fluff. If you haven't read ****My side of the story****, I suggest that. Or you could just read this plotless mini-series, I can't tell you what to do. This it the Epilogue or Prologue depending on how you look at it. Prologue to their senior year, or its the Epilogue to after they stared dating.**

* * *

><p>How did the rest of junior year go for Sam and Rachel?<p>

Well, the day after the incident the two slept until noon, then Sam called her and they spent the whole weekend by eachothers side.

They found out the Quinn and Finn broke up from Puck, because Finn thought it was obvious the Quinn had feelings for Sam yet even though she said she didn't, and Quinn was positive Finn wasn't over Rachel, which he denied. With neither of them able to believe the other, they called it quits.

Rachel had to admit, she was scared that Quinn being single would cause Sam to leave her, but his response was, "That's sucks." with a shrug while the three were at Breadstix forty-eight hours into the relationship. He slid an arm around Rachels waist and pulled her closer. "Yeah, I never knew the day we won regionals there would be so much dang drama." Puck said.

"I know right." Sam said, drinking his soda.

"So, when are we spreading the news?" the couple gave him a confused look. "About you two dating?"

"We're not." Rachel answered.

"We aren't?" Sam asked, sitting up straighter and craning his head to look at her, confused. It wasn't something they had talked about yet, but Rachel knew that she didn't want to be telling people. If she had it her way, she wasn't sure if she would have told Noah. But if she hadn't, when he _did _find out, he would be ticked that they didn't tell him.

"No, Samuel, we aren't."

"Well why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Rachel shot a look at Noah.

"Let's just talk about it later." Rachel said, grabbing her tea and taking a sip.

"I kind of want to know now why we have to keep it a secret." Sam said, pulling his arm away from her and turning his body towards her.

Rachel sighed. "Look, after that drama with Quinn and Finn, you being slushied _constantly, _I think we should just keep it quiet for a while. I mean, as soon as Azimo and Damien find out you're dating me it wont get any better. It would just be easier if we didn't."

"I want everyone to know we are dating though." Sam said. Noah looked uncomfortable in front of them. "I mean, I don't care about being slushied, as long as they don't touch you." she blushed. "And as for the glee club drama, I don't care about that either. What happened with Quinn and Finn isn't our fault, pretty much, and the rest of them always said we should date."

"Sam, please? Just for a little while." she pleaded, grabbing his hand.

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Noah muttered.

Sam stared at Rachels puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Fine. Only for a week."

When one week turned into two, Sam thought it was time. Rachel disagreed. So he had to do it his way, and his way was singing My Girls Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K in front of the glee club to Rachel. There were no hard feelings, but Sam felt it perfect.

Rachels, and everybody elses, jaw dropped but soon everyone else joined in, save Finn.

"_If it wasn't for him, I would still be searchin'_

_If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend,_

_If it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me._

_If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see that if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me._"

Sam stood breathless as he wrapped the song up, everyone started clapping, rather for the song or for the confirmation that they were dating Sam didn't know. All he knew is that after class, he would be able to hold his girlfriends hand down the hall finally.

* * *

><p>The next day after Sam musically informed everyone that him and Rachel were dating, and Finn came up to him in the hallway, Sam was sure there was about to be a fight. Sam shut his locker and the two boys stared at each other until Finn said, "So, you punched me."<p>

There was a faint bruise outlined around his eye. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Dude, why did you punch me?"

"You got in my face an it seemed like you were about to accuse me of doing something to Rachel and she was out the door and you were kind of-..." he paused. The more he talked about the more he realized that maybe punching Finn wasn't the best idea. "-In the way. I'm sorry." Finn didn't say anything. "You can punch me back if it makes you feel better."

Finn looked around, seeing no teachers around and unexpectedly socked Sam in the arm. Sam wasn't expecting Finn to be a strong puncher, but he almost fell to the ground in pain. "Dude!"

"You said I could!" Finn defended, looking worried. It was probably a stange sight, Finn being worried about Sam after he hit him in retaliation to being punched in the face.

"I didn't think you hit hard!" Sam said, holding onto his arm.

"At least I didn't punch you in the face." Finn said, smiling.

Sam groaned. "Ugh, does this mean we're cool? For real this time."

"Yeah, we're cool."

"I'm sorry I punched you." Finn shrugged. "I'm sorry about you and Quinn."

"Its not your fault." Finn said thoughtfully. "Stuff is confusing right now."

"Sorry." Sam offered, the pain hardly letting up.

"I'll catch you later man." Finn said, giving a small wave and walking off. Suddenly, someone came up behind him.

"Were you talking to Finn?" Rachel asked. Before he could answer, she went on. "Why are you holding your arm?"

"Finn punched me." she gasped, and he rushed on to say, "Because I told him to for punching him in the face!"

Rachels lips parted and she stared at Sam like the times she would look at Brittany whenever she made a notable dumb comment. "I'm not even sure how to respond to that." Sam offered his hand, and she took it.

* * *

><p>The rest of their junior year went by without drama.<p>

Sam and Finn were friends again, and Finn and Rachel even got along. Quinn kept her distance, but Rachel constantly told him she would come around.

They never went anywhere past light making out, because Rachel would start to pull away or get embarassed. It didn't bother him. He had to take a lot of cold showers, but it didn't bother him.

He dealt with what she called 'random spouts of crazy', when she acted like...herself. When she wanted to get a nosejob, Sam was desperately against it. In fact, it caused their first fight. Because apparently Rachel was an 'independant women' and dam couldn't tell her what to do with her body. Sam thought she was over reacting, which Rachel was offended by, and told her a nose job was a stupid idea. Then Rachel gave the low blow of him only learning how to tie his shoes a couple of months earlier, and it went on from their and they didn't talk to each other for days until after her Barbra-vention. She apologized first, and he apologized back.

They went to prom together, even though Sam felt like crap because he could hardly afford it and he felt that as a man he should have been able to. But they had a small budget, and Rachels five dollar dress looked beautiful and she liked his borrowed tux. During a slow song, he told her he loved her. She said it back.

While they were getting the rest of the money for Nationals, Quinn and Finn tip-toed around each other. Sam didn't get why they just wouldn't start dating again, Rachel reminded him its never that easy.

At Sue's sisters funeral, Sam held Rachels hand while she cried, trying not to cry himself.

When they got to New York, Rachel held Sams hand and dragged him from place to place, pointing and talking excitedly. He just laughed while she dragged him around. She told him over and over, "I'm going to live here someday, you know."

To which Sam would smile and say, "I know."

They wrote their songs last minute, A song called _Light up the world _and o Finn wrote called _Carry on. _They opened with _Carry on,_ Sam having to fight the jealous monster while he sang 'to' Rachel. Then in _Light up the world, _Quinn and Finn had a part together and right at the end they _kissed. _While waiting for them to post the list later, Rachel said how _romantic _it was, and Sam only half smiled, because he heard the other glee coaches talking about how stupid that was, and how it could cost them the whole contest.

That was confirmed when the list was posted. Back at the hotel, Sam, Mike Chang, and even Kurt had to hold Santana back while she tried to kill Quinn. She was screaming in Spanish, so no one had any idea what she was saying.

When they got back to Lima, Sam found out he would be going away for the whole summer to meet his family with Jean, and his siblings. It was sad, because he wouldn't be able to see Rachel for months but she said it was alright, she would miss him.

They spent the summer with late night phone calls and flirting on Facebook. After three months, the day before school, Rachel waited for the knock at the door was was waiting for all summer. Tomorrow they would start their senior year, but tonight they would just be together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Lame ending is lame. Sorry, rate my lovelies! Notice how they didn't sing Pretending for Nationals...**


	2. Sam and Rachel have the 'talk'

**A/N**

**Yay, the sex talk is always fun!**

* * *

><p>Rachel hadn't seen Sam in three months, so after he exchanged pleasentries with her dads, as soon as they went up the stairs and closed her door, she leaned against her door and smiled at him sheepishly. "Hey." she said quietly, fearing that maybe after three months he wasn't attracted to her. But she always had bouts of insecurities like that.<p>

But he was grinning at her. "Hey." he took a step toward her, placing both hands on her hips and leaning his forehead against her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she replied, blushing. One hand pulled away from her waist and his large hands gently took her chin and guided her to make eye contact. It was little things like that, that made her heart flutter. She laughed nervously.

"So I was wondering," he started. "If I could kiss my girlfriend. I haven't gotten to in months."

"If you _actually want _to." she said, heat rising to her cheeks. He rolled his eyes playfully.

One of his calloused fingers brushed her bangs out of the way and slid down her shoulder, down her arm, and threaded his fingers in her hand. He leaned his head down, Rachel rising to the tips of her toes, and he captured her lips for a brief second, then pulled away to look at her. Rachel was usually the one to decide how far they would be going, so he always waited for her guidance. In response, she pulled her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close so their chests were pressed against each other. Sam grinned and started kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip asking for permission.

When her lips parted, he groaned in content and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She pushed him lightly, and he took the hint and led them to the bed where he laid her down gently, breaking the kiss and crawling on top of her, using his strength to keep his weight off of her. He kissed her again. Rachel liked when he was pressed up against her, but he was always careful not to because he didn't want to hurt her. Her fingers found their way into his blonde hair. He leaned one elbow by her head to hold himself up and the other was tight on her hip.

His hair was soft and he smelled like musky Old Spice, her favorite scent in the world. He tasted even more heavenly, he was always pleasant to kiss.

After moments the kiss got deeper, Rachel forcing back her hollowed breaths as his hand traveled down her hip, down her leg and hooked around her knee. Instinctively, she wrapped her leg around his waist. His hand traveled up and down the side of her thigh, this now being the farthest the gone. Rachel gave a slight moan at the sensation.

Sam pulled away and his lips kissed her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her throat, kissing, licking, and sucking it. Now _this _was the farthest they have gone and now is when Rachel would usually stop it but she didn't expect it to feel so good, with him nipping and his hand up and down her thigh, she breathed a small moan. "Sam."

He pulled away. "I know, sorry." wait, what? Why did he stop? Wait, why was he rolling off her? Oh, she realized he must have took the _Sam_ as a warning. She tried to slow down her breathing as she looked at Sam, with his head buried in her mattress.

"I didn't want to stop." she said, and to her surprise he didn't turn to look at her.

"We should stop anyway." he said. "I don't know how much longer I can..."

"Can what?" she asked when he didn't go on.

"I don't know how much longer I can _contain _myself." he mumbled into the bed.

Rachel frowned. Sam's control had been amazing in the six months they had been dating, she never thought about how hard it was for was amazed at how he had never once asked to go further, always pulled away completely when she warned him. He never even tried to go farther, she always initiated it. He was so understanding about her boundaries, she thought maybe she could pay him back. "Sam?" he turned his head and looked at her.

She scooted toward him and kissed him. When he was about to pull away, she planted a hand on his face, deepening the kiss. In between kisses, Sam mumbled, "You're killing me, Rach,"

He situated himself on his side and just as he did Rachel took the chance to push him on his back, rolling on top of him. "You know, you have been _so _patient with me the past few months." she said quietly into his ear, toying with his hand.

He swallowed loudly. "Yeah, of course."

"And, we have been going so slow, I know it must leave you a little wound up." she went on, bringing his hand to her waist. She felt empowered by his low, shallow breathing.

"Its fine." she couldn't see the look on his face, with her lips by his ear. She kissed his neck, mimicking what he did earlier, then pushed his hand lower onto her backside, a previous area unexplored.

"I thought I could reward you." she hummed against his neck, eliciting a moan from him. She took his other hand and planted it on her waist. This time, he himself let his hand roam down, gripping her, pulling her close and she decided to push her hips into his, straddling him. Rachel laughed as he cursed under his breath. She remembered him admitting after she noticed that he wouldn't swear in front of her, always stopping himself as he did. But this time it slipped his lips and he didn't seem to notice. She started to kiss his collar bone.

Then, Sam Evans _squeaked_ out in a high voice, "We should stop."

She looked up at him. "You don't like it?" she felt all confidence leave her and she was humiliated.

Before she could think of pulling away, he started laughing breathlessly. "God Rachel, you have no idea. I'm... we can be honest right?"

She frowned. "Of course, I mean I thought you love me."

"Yes, yes I love you. Rachel, I..." he let out a frustrated sigh. "God, this is embarrassing. I'm extremely turned on, and it takes a lot of my self control to not roll you over right now and do something I will regret."

"Sam." she said, quietly. "I want to go all the way with you, someday." then she added, "Someday soon even. I love you, more then I thought I loved Finn or Jesse."

"I love you too." Sam said, looking slightly shocked. He sat up, pulling her with him. "We should talk about this."

"Okay, you start." she said. She was still staddling him slightly, and he had his arms low on her back, rubbing comforting circles. "When are you ready?"

He snorted. "Right now."

"Oh." she said. "So its when I'm ready." she chewed on her lip.

Automatically he sensed what she was thinking and brought his hands to her face and held it, looking into her eyes. "Rachel, when you are _ready_. This is a big deal, so don't rush yourself just because I'm ready. I am in love with you, I know I am going to spend forever with you." Rachel smiled. "So we have forever for you to be ready. Because, your first time..." he paused.

Rachel blushed. "What about it?"

"Rach, you are kind of sqeeumish. We don't have to talk about it now."

"No, tell me." she said firmly.

He sighed. "It wont feel that... good. Its going to hurt, not matter what."

"I love you." she said. "And I know you can take care of me. And, if we went slowly, step by step..."

Sam smiled at her with nothing but love in his face. He stoked her face. "God I missed you.

"I missed you too." she said.

He heaved a sigh, lifting her off of him. "Lets do something else."

Rachel suggested they get out her Gamecube and played Mario Kart, but it only took ten minutes for Sam to think she was _too _adorable. While she got into 'beating' him(he let her), he silently chuckled at how into it she was getting, and she was just so cute that he set his controller down and tackled her from his sitting position, arms wrapping around her waist. "Ahh, Sam!" she giggled, trying to push him off of her. He planted kisses all over her cheek and neck.

"I can't help it!" he said. "You look so cute. I just have to-" to finish his sentence, he continued kissing her, making loud _smooching_ noises.

"Sam!" she tried to warn, but she didn't sound serious with all of the laughter in her voice. In retaliation she tickled his sides, but he immediately had her hands pinned above her head, kissing and nipping her neck.

"I missed you." he said, pulling away to look at her.

"I know, you keep saying that." she grinned.

Sam grinned back, head leaning down, noses touching. It was moments like that that made her feel warm and nervous. She tried to pull her head up to kiss him, but he pulled away. Rachel groaned, and pouted slightly. "That isn't fair." he said. She continued to pout until he leaned down and pressed his dry lips to her.

Life was good.


End file.
